


Science of fear

by neptunemars



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunemars/pseuds/neptunemars





	Science of fear

  

##  [A vida noturna.](http://rodih.tumblr.com/post/78507004258)

Eu ao contrário do que muitos (minha mãe) pensam não sou muito baladeiro, não curto curto muito ir pra uma balada, gastar um rio de dinheiro, ficar cobiçando 2 ou 3 e beijar 1, na verdade já não sou mais, por que eu era assim e não tinha noção de como as coisas mudam com os anos, eu resolvi pelo intermédio da cerveja e da caipirinha na sexta passada ir numa balada, fui na vontade de conhecer o lugar e não pra balada em si então nesse texto vou exemplificar algumas coisas basicas que eu ví em minha sórdida experiencia que eu tenho com baladas. Vou simplificar, vou colocar a melhor época da minha vida de baladas e hoje em dia, ou seja 2010 - 2014, quatro anos de diferença, 19 e 22 anos.

**2010** \- Pegar taxi já bebado, animar mais ainda com a viagem até a balada, chegar ja metendo o fervo, ficar na fila já cobiçando os corpos que vai pegar la dentro, ou mesmo la fora antes de entrar.

**2014** \- Pegar o taxi e torcer pra que ele fique barato por que você não quer gastar, ficar lembrando que você tem coisa melhor pra fazer na sua casa, na sua cama, terminar de assistir aquele seriado que tem episodio novo, chegar na fila e se perguntar quanto tempo mais vai ter que esperar pra entrar, não olhar pra ninguem, só para os seus amigos.

**2010** \- Entrar na balada e já ir direto para o bar, pedir uma bebida destilada das mais fortes (absinto geralmente), pegar na mão da minha amiga e dar uma volta pra ver onde iriamos ficar, muita gente, muita ralação de tcheca, amo luz negra, amo os flashes de luz, amo o som alto do tamborzão, amo as travas, amo a fumaça, amo o cheiro de suor com excitação, amo as musicas que estão tocando. Ficar desesperado pra subir no camarote/area vip. AMO DANÇAR. Não quero ir embora nunca mais.

**2014** \- Entrar na balada já confuso pelas luzes que me deixam cego, odeio essas luzes, me engasgo com essa fumaça, odeio essa luz negra não dá pra enxergar ninguém, vou direto para o bar, ME DESESPERO com o preço da cerveja, vejo se tem alguma promoção se não vai a cerveja mesmo, tento ficar no mais escuro possível, não quero me encostar em ninguem, não quero que ninguem me veja, principalmente se tiver algum conhecido que não veio junto, odeio essas gay abduzida, ainda fico rindo das trava, a musica não toca meu coração, minha presença na balada é mais inutil que um peso de papel, passo longe de lugares muito escuros e vazios e do banheiro, odeio o cheiro de suor e gente se esfregando, quero ir embora.

**2010** \- Fico com 1, fico com 2, fico com 3 , saio na area de fumantes, fico com 4,5 e 6, volto e vou dançar e beber mais, por que a noite é pequena e eu quero levar alguem pra casa na noite, ou mesmo fazer sexo no banheiro. Olho no relogio já é 6:30 da manhã tenho que ir pra casa, com muita tristeza, mas feliz por ter curtido uma noite maravilhosa com meus amigos. Passo por um McDonalds ou qualquer lanchonete que esteja aberta pra acalmar a fome e baixar um pouco do álcool, ou pra pelo menos ter algo pra vomitar. Durmo feliz.

**2014** \- Não tenho interesse de ficar, não quero sair do meu lugar, não quero ter que fazer social, quero ir pra casa apenas, olho no relogio e ainda são 4h da manhã, ainda é muito cedo pra querer ir embora? Não quero pegar ninguem, e só o que eu penso são nos olhares subgjulgadores que eu estou recebendo por que eu também já fui um deles, converso com meus amigos e acertamos pra ir embora, no entanto vamos rindo, e mais sóbrios,  comentando sobre as piadas e pessoas que vimos e deixamos passar. Passo num McDonalds e todos comemos juntos, vou pra casa e durmo, feliz por ter chegado em casa.

É basicamente isso, não tenho mais paciencia pra ir pra balada, essa foi uma das experiencias que eu mais me surpreendi nos ultimos meses, além de ter parado de fumar, meu negocio agora é ir pra bar, ir pra casa dos amigos, tomar um vinho, escutar um bom rock, até um eletronico, mas não num lugar que eu seja socialmente obrigado a dançar, desajeitado e com o risco de ser ridicularizado pelos demais, por que vocês sabem como as gays são né? Ainda acho que tenho muita coisa pra mudar, as vezes pode ser só uma fase, mas queria deixar claro que não é por que eu estou assim agora que eu vou dizer que nunca mais voltarei a fazer, só sei que eu estou feliz, muito feliz assistindo meus seriados na minha cama num sábado a noite.

_\- R._

  
[#meustextos](http://rodih.tumblr.com/tagged/meustextos)  [#pessoal](http://rodih.tumblr.com/tagged/pessoal)    


  
[1 month ago](http://rodih.tumblr.com/post/78507004258) on [March 04, 2014](http://rodih.tumblr.com/day/2014/03/4) at 12:01am

[1 note](http://rodih.tumblr.com/post/78507004258)

  1. [](http://aceptarlo.tumblr.com/)[aceptarlo](http://aceptarlo.tumblr.com/) likes this

  2. [](http://rodih.tumblr.com/)[rodih](http://rodih.tumblr.com/) posted this




#  [Science of fear](http://rodih.tumblr.com/)

[ ](http://rodih.tumblr.com/)

  * [Archive](http://rodih.tumblr.com/archive)
  * [RSS](http://rodih.tumblr.com/rss)
  * [Ask](http://rodih.tumblr.com/ask)
  * [Submit](http://rodih.tumblr.com/submit)



 

Breaks on! Breaks on! the car is running empty.  


[← Previous](http://rodih.tumblr.com/post/78496431177)

 

[Next →](http://rodih.tumblr.com/post/78507152271)

  
[Greying](http://www.tumblr.com/theme/13410) by [Gabrielle Wee](http://elletricity.com).  
Powered by [Tumblr](http://tumblr.com).  


$(function() {

 

var $container = $('#posts');  
$container.infinitescroll({  
navSelector: '#pag',  
nextSelector: '#pag #next',  
itemSelector: '.post',  
loading: {  
finishedMsg: "<em>fin.</em>",  
img: "http://static.tumblr.com/imovwvl/hE7lu030k/loading.gif"  
}  
}, function(newElements) {  
$('.audio_box', newElements).each(function() {  
var audioID = $(this).attr("id");  
var $audioPost = $(this);  
$.ajax({  
url: 'http://' + 'rodih' + '.tumblr.com/api/read/json?id=' + audioID,  
dataType: 'jsonp',  
timeout: 50000,  
success: function(data) {  
var player = data.posts[0]['audio-player'].replace('FFFFFF', 'E4E4E4');  
$audioPost.html('\x3cdiv class=\x22audio_player\x22\x3e' + player + '\x3c/div\x3e');  
}  
});  
});

 

});  
});

(function(){  
var analytics_frame = document.getElementById('ga_target');  
var analytics_iframe_loaded;  
var user_logged_in;  
var blog_is_nsfw = 'Yes';

var eventMethod = window.addEventListener ? "addEventListener" : "attachEvent";  
var eventer = window[eventMethod];  
var messageEvent = eventMethod == "attachEvent" ? "onmessage" : "message";  
eventer(messageEvent,function(e) {  
var message = (e.data && e.data.split) ? e.data.split(';') : '';  
switch (message[0]) {  
case 'analytics_iframe_loaded':  
analytics_iframe_loaded = true;  
postCSMessage();  
postGAMessage();  
break;  
case 'user_logged_in':  
user_logged_in = message[1];  
postGAMessage();  
break;  
}  
}, false);

analytics_frame.src = "http://assets.tumblr.com/analytics.html?dc636e9b34dfd27b194aed14513506cb#http://rodih.tumblr.com";  
function postGAMessage() {  
if (analytics_iframe_loaded && user_logged_in) {  
var is_ajax = false;  
analytics_frame.contentWindow.postMessage(['tick_google_analytics', is_ajax, user_logged_in, blog_is_nsfw, '/post/78507004258?route=%2Fpost%2F%3Aid'].join(';'), analytics_frame.src.split('/analytics.html')[0]);  
}  
}  
function postCSMessage() {  
COMSCORE = true;  
analytics_frame.contentWindow.postMessage('enable_comscore;' + window.location, analytics_frame.src.split('/analytics.html')[0]);  
}  
})();  
!function(s){s.src='http://www.tumblr.com/impixu?T=1396769153&J=eyJ0eXBlIjoidXJsIiwidXJsIjoiaHR0cDpcL1wvcm9kaWgudHVtYmxyLmNvbVwvcG9zdFwvNzg1MDcwMDQyNTgiLCJyZXF0eXBlIjowLCJyb3V0ZSI6IlwvcG9zdFwvOmlkIn0=&U=FMIDBJPLDB&K=1456a4cd19f4b09bb71139bb413b928a66c1efea91d4382257d20080fce7110e&R='.replace(/&R=[^&$]*/,'').concat('&R='+escape(document.referrer)).slice(0,2000).replace(/%.?.?$/,'');}(new Image());  
!function(s){s.src='http://www.tumblr.com/impixu?T=1396769153&J=eyJ0eXBlIjoicG9zdCIsInVybCI6Imh0dHA6XC9cL3JvZGloLnR1bWJsci5jb21cL3Bvc3RcLzc4NTA3MDA0MjU4IiwicmVxdHlwZSI6MCwicm91dGUiOiJcL3Bvc3RcLzppZCIsInBvc3RzIjpbeyJwb3N0aWQiOiI3ODUwNzAwNDI1OCIsImJsb2dpZCI6IjQzODMwOTAiLCJzb3VyY2UiOjMzfV19&U=BJMJLHFBJK&K=43a2feade8dd251ec3436c55f2af87f91de2978f81f6808bf21d28e9bfb5d542&R='.replace(/&R=[^&$]*/,'').concat('&R='+escape(document.referrer)).slice(0,2000).replace(/%.?.?$/,'');}(new Image());

(function() {  
var s = document.createElement('script');  
var el = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
s.src = ('https:' == document.location.protocol ? 'https://s' : 'http://l') + '.yimg.com/ss/rapid-3.14.js';  
s.onload = function(){  
var YAHOO = window.YAHOO;  
if (YAHOO) {  
YAHOO.i13n.beacon_server = 'nol.yahoo.com';  
var keys = { pd:'/post/:id', _li:0, i_rad:0, i_strm:0, b_id:4383090 };  
var conf = {  
spaceid:1197719230,  
client_only:1,  
yql_enabled:false,  
keys:keys  
}  
YAHOO.rapid = new YAHOO.i13n.Rapid(conf);  
}  
}  
el.parentNode.insertBefore(s, el);  
})();

(function(Tumblr){  
var follow_iframe_initialized = false;  
if (Tumblr.FollowTeaser && Tumblr.PostMessageListener) {  
// Don't do anything until the first initialize event  
Tumblr.PostMessageListener.initialize(function(message, origin) {  
if (follow_iframe_initialized || message.length < 2) return;

if (message[0] === 'follow_iframe' && message[1] === 'enable') {  
Tumblr.FollowTeaser.current_page = 1;  
Tumblr.FollowTeaser.infer_infinite_scroll = true;  
Tumblr.FollowTeaser.create_from_tumblr_controls("http:\/\/assets.tumblr.com\/assets\/html\/iframe\/follow.html?_v=a6dbe2dacf306c955ac928839a6b330f");  
Tumblr.FollowTeaser.scroll_listener(true);  
follow_iframe_initialized = true;  
}  
});  
}  
})(this.Tumblr || (this.Tumblr = {}));  



End file.
